Tigers New Girlfriend
by tiger the angel of death and l
Summary: this is my first fic


**__**

It was midday as a young man entered the mall. This man was 8 feet or so in height big built body with strong broad shoulders. His hair was like a flaming sea with red spikes and baby blue highlights and his glimmering ice blue eyes could stop any one in there tracks, his name was Tiger Lee. He was shopping for new clothes when he saw the most beautiful girl in his existence but she seemed to be depressed for some reason. So I walked over to her and asked her what's wrong.

"Hi my name is Lee, Tiger Lee, what is yours?" Said tiger openly "is there something wrong"

"Mars, And there's nothing wrong so go way!" She retorted angrily

"If there was nothing wrong you wouldn't be crying now would you!" Tiger said. 

"Come on cheer up your too cute to be depressed! Tiger said as he tries to make her feel better.

"You're right!" Mars exclaims 

"Now you look like u need to go shopping with someone!" Tiger says trying to be nice.

So then she stands up and says yes. So they go shopping going to all of the stores maxing out all 14 of his credit cards. They walked out of the mall with him carrying a million bags, boxs, and everything else. They walked to his prototype sports car and put all the bags he could fit in the back seat and the trunk with the box's then he walked over to her and opened the car door for her like a gentleman. Then walking around the front of the car and getting in the then close's the car door, starting the engine up slowly reving it up. Pulling the car out of the parking space very slowly. Pulls on to the street taking off very fast squealing the tires. Then asks her where she lives.

"Capsule corp.!" Mars says.

Slamming on the brakes. "You live at Capsule Corp!" He says

"Yes why?" Mars asks him

"Your Mars Briefs, Bulmas daughter!" He says.

"Yes!" Mars says.

Starts to drive again not to get a ticket from the police. Drives up to Capsule Corps to drop her off. Gets out and walks over to her door and opens it for her, as she gets out. Gets her stuff for her and walks inside her house carrying her bags and up to her room dropping the bags on her bed. 

"Hey can I get your phone number so we can go shopping again?" He asks her

"Um not right now!" She says

"You know where I live for right now!" She says

"Ok I'll pick u up tomorrow at 12:00 pm ok!" He asks her

"Ok!" She says to him

Opens the door and walks down stairs to be confronted by Vegeta. Shoves vegeta out of his way so he can get to the door. Walks out to his car when he catches a glimpse of Vegeta flying at him. Then kicks Vegeta in the head sending him fly back into the house. Gets in his car and speeds off down the street putting the top down. Pulls in his granddad's driveway and then pulls in the garage putting the top down his car. Opens the car door and steps out slamming the car door shut after he gets out. Then walks into the house saying hi to his granddad Bruce lee whose training like always, walks to his room thinking of Mars. I think I need a new girlfriend after a year of being single. Falls asleep about an hour later dreaming of Mars while sleeping. Wakes up the next day around 8:00 am. Gets dressed into his new clothes he bought at the mall yesterday. Walks downstairs and asks his granddad for 20 new credit cards. Grabs them and then runs to his car getting in while opening the garage door. Starts the engine up and puts it in reverse then backs out of the garage into the street. Puts it in drive then squeals off down the street arrives at Capsule corp. around 9:00 am. Jumped out of my car and walked up to Capsule corp. knocked on the front door hoping Mars would answer but Vegeta answered the door smirking like he always does. I walked in and sit's on the couch waiting for Mars. I asked vegeta where Mars was, getting ready he said. Oh ok can I go see if she's ready yet, ok he says. Stands up and walks up the stairs to her room knock on her door. Who is it she says it's me Tiger, can I come in? Sure go right ahead she says, I open her bedroom door and walking in to she if she's ready to go, walk's over to her bed and sits down on the bed. Watching her get dressed as she pulled her purple glitter top on then walked over to him and asked him if he was ready. As he stood up, yes he said to her. Puts his arm around her neck walking downstairs and out the front door. Walked to his car and opened her door for her as she gets in. Jumps into the driver seat taking off after he lands in the car.

"So where do you want to go today?" He asks her

"Hm lets go to your house for a peaceful day." She says

"Ok but it very quite at my granddad's house" He says

Drives to his granddad's house, parking his car in the street then put the top down and locks the doors. Takes the keys out of the ignition, opens his door and gets out slamming his car door behind him. Walks over to her door and unlocks it then opens it for he, slamming it behind her. Puts his arm around her neck and walks up to the house. Opening the front door and walking inside. Sits down on the couch and turns the big screen TV on. She sits down next to him and watches TV. Turns the TV to channel 5 and see's he has a tournament tomorrow at noon.

"Dang I forgot all about that tournament tomorrow" He says out loud

"Cool i get to see you fight tomorrow" She says

"Yeah you're right but I guess I have to train with my granddad Lee." He says


End file.
